Confession Confusion
by America96
Summary: Germany/Italy pairing tells of germay's and italy's confusion over their confessions


**I have never written a fan fic before, but I'm tried hard to make it good. ;P Umm... Oh something you should know Holy Rome was Germany a long long time ago then after it fell it became Prussia and then finally it became Germany. I made a reference to that in the story. I hope you like my first Fan Fic. **

"Ah Hello, Italy I wanted to speak with you for one minute…if that is ok." Germany spoke in a shaky voice. Italy jumped and went red since he had been thinking of Germany and their friendship. Italy slowly turned his head to look at Germany, squeezing the cats in his hands to tight and it meowed and jumped away.

"Kitty, wait! Kitty, kitty come back!" Italy yelled running after his only source of support. The little brown cat quickly slipped under the fence and out of sight, leaving Italy to face Germany alone.

"Umm…Italy?" Germany said hesitantly. Italy turned around and Germany found it hard to say or do anything, instead he just went red. Stupid, stupid Italy! He was naïve, idiotic, irritating, weak and just just plain stupid, but after living with each other so long Germany couldn't help thinking about Italy constantly and wanting to protect him, wanting to stay with Italy forever. Germany had become all weird inside and not only could he not stand it he didn't _understand _it. So he had gone to Japan for assistance, Japan had told him the one thing he feared, he told Germany that he was in love with Italy. " Ahh…umm…Italy I wanted to tell you that i…umm I don't want us to be BFF's anymore."

"Ahhhhwwwhaaaattttt! Germanydon'tyoulikemeanymore NOOOOO!I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!I'llbebetter,Icanbebetter! Justpleasedon'tleavemeGermany! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Italy began freaking out, how could this be happening they had made the pact of steel together and everything was going so well and now suddenly Germany didn't want to be friends anymore!

"Wait, wait Italy it's not what you think. I don't want to be BFF's with you…uhh..well…because I well," Germany stuttered but then mustered his courage and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I LIKE YOU ITALY! I WANT TO BE MORE THAN JUST BFF'S!"

There was a silence. Italy looked at Germany, whose face was entirely red. "So wait you aren't going to leave me? Ahhh that's a relief you had me scared there Germany. Ah ha ha ha…umm…Germany likes Italy? Well, Italy also likes Germany! Yay!" Italy being Italy didn't really get what Germany was trying to say, he was just relieved Germany wasn't going to stop being friends with him after all.

"No, Italy," Germany smacked his forehead, "Urrr…you…you stupid Italy! I love you!" at that Germany stalked away. He should have known better of course Italy wouldn't get it, he loved everyone, except Russia, and he loved everything, except Britain's food and Germany telling him he liked him wouldn't change anything cause that guys just dense! Germany was thoroughly regretting saying such an embarrassing things as he walked away, when something tackled him.

"Germany,nooooooo!" Italy cried going on about many other things, but everything that came out sounded like a bunch of gibberish.

"Oww…Italy get off!" Germany sighed he knew Italy wouldn't listen to him until he'd stopped freaking out. As he lay there trying to decipher just what Italy was going on about he realized Italy had tackled him. Italy had tackled _him._ Italy the one thing Germany could never figure out and every time he came close to figuring him out Italy did something that surprise him. Italy was a constant mystery. "Italy what's wrong with you?"

"Germany, I love Germany, too! I love you more than anyone or anything else, Germany even comes before Pasta! I've loved you since you were Holy Rome, though I didn't like you much when you were just Prussia, but now you're big great Germany and you protect me and I love you even more! Germany I really love you!" Italy cried. Germany sat up and pushed Italy off.

"Do you Italy? Really or do you just love me a little more than anything else?" Germany asked. Italy couldn't really understand what he meant, couldn't he?

"I really do Germany! I'll prove it to you!" Italy yelled and planted a big kiss on Germany's lips. Germany's eyes went wide and his face was beet red. "Does Germany believe Italy now?"

"Ahhh…ummm…yes, but never do that in public again! What if someone saw?" Germany was a turmoil of emotions, part of him wanted to kiss Italy again, part of him wanted to yell at Italy for doing such a thing in public, part of him wanted to hug Italy out of relief, and another part of him was like a guy just kissed you and you liked it.

"I'm sorry Germany I just wanted to show you…" Italy trailed off looking dejected. Maybe Germany hadn't meant that he liked Italy like that. Germany cursed himself for hurting Italy

"Come on, Italy, let's go home." Germany said mentally kicking himself about being so harsh on him. The walk home was short and silent, but when they got to the front door Germany knew he had to fix it. "Italy?" Italy glanced up at Germany, only to have Germany kiss him.

"So does that mean Germany does like Italy that way too!" Italy asked with a big smile on his face.

"Ahh *cough* yes." Germany replied his face seemed permanently red.

"Yay! I'm gonna go tell Japan!" Italy exclaimed running off.

"AHHHHH ITALY! NOOOOOOOOO!" Germany yelled and so started the troubling relationship between Germany and Italy.

**Blehhh. i hope you liked my really cheese hetalia lub story!**


End file.
